In this application we address and propose to provide structured summer science research experiences under the direction of active biomedical/behavioral researchers for both teachers and disadvantaged students. The research experiences and other activities will allow teachers to keep pace with the growth of scientific knowledge in health related areas so that they can transfer this information to their students. The research experience will give students hands-on exposure to health related research that will stimulate their research interest and encourage them to pursue careers in the health sciences. This will allow our mentors to play a greater role in developing the content of precollege education. We will specifically address those factors that experience has taught are essential for increasing the overall competitiveness of applicants.